kuongamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TrunksDelicious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kuon (九怨) Game Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 08:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ______________________________________________________ Hi. :)) It's up to you if you want to make a poll. It's fine with me. Do what you think is best for this wiki. I'm not even sure if many people visit this page. Thank you so much for helping this wikia. HandMaidenShigure (talk) 04:08, April 19, 2014 (UTC) HandMaideShigure Thanks a lot! You're the very first person in a wikia to praise me for something. Now I'm starting to feel a little better. I love the game and plan to keep doing my best. Thanks for the praise! TrunksDelicious (talk) 10:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) You're very welcome. You deserve a lot of praise for contributing and editing articles. :)) I'm still trying to understand how the wikia really works. You know, customizing and whatever. XD I'll be here. And, I got motivated by you, so I'm gonna start editing this wikia again. HandMaidenShigure (talk) 04:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) That's the spirit! I'm also learning new things about the wikia once in a while. Thank you very much for the compliment. You also did a goob job and now that you're back, you will keep getting better and better. Let's do our best! TrunksDelicious (talk) 09:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I'm locking the articles I'm not done editing yet. I apologize for the misunderstanding. :)) I'll remove them once I'm done. HandMaidenShigure (talk) 11:28, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, then it really was a misunderstanding. Happy Easter Day for you! TrunksDelicious (talk) 11:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I can read and write basic Japanese, except for the Kanji. XD HandMaidenShigure (talk) 08:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's cool. TrunksDelicious (talk) 11:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi. It seems like you changed the categories again. I don't think it's necessary to change and add too many categories in an article. HandMaidenShigure (talk) 11:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I will do my best :) TrunksDelicious (talk) 11:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC)